And So The Wolf Fell In Love With The Lamb
by Libellula Blue
Summary: Bellatrix is a sexy, sassy, dark witch. But that is the exterior. What made her use this mask of insanity? What really lies beneathe the surface? Rated M for abuse...
1. Chapter 1

Bellatrix. The sassy, sexy, dark mistress with untamed hair and heavily hooded eyes killed Sirius Black. Her wand was held confidently in her slender, pale hand and was pointing to Sirius Black's chest. She couldn't miss. _Avada Kedavra _she hissed with all of her loathing towards enemies of the dark lord, and to herself behind it. "You need to mean it Bellatrix." The Dark lord's voice resonated inside her head. The force of the green jet of light that erupted from the end of her wand caused her to take a few unbalanced steps backwards and she watched on with glee as the curse hit him square in the chest, throwing him spread eagle backwards. He stood, deathly pale, death longingly looming over his head. The look on his face of surprise and agony would never leave her. Then she watched as his stiff body fell through the veil, never to re-emerge. She jumped up and down when she saw the anguish on Harry Potter's face and decided to turn that into anger. He turned to her, eyes no longer careful, happy and green. They were murderous and red. Fear flashed through her for a mere moment and then she realised that he wouldn't kill her. He _couldn't_ kill her. _You need to mean it Bellatrix. _The dark lord's voice swam around her head again coating her in a feeling of warmth she wasn't used to. He had said her name. For that is an achievement in itself, for the dark lord to call you by name, to give you a tip that isn't an order. She didn't personally mind being ordered around by him as she was attracted to power. Something he had plenty of. But that was besides the point. She then decided to taunt the baby potter and his friends who were crowding behind him.

"Neville Longbottom. How are your parents?" She cackled and watched with satisfaction as he lunged at her only to be held back by two girls, Luna and Ginny. "Oh and Harry?" Her voice was high pitched, almost as if it were supposed to sound innocent. "I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!" She danced away as he pelted towards her, full speed with his wand in hand. Maybe he could kill me, she thought. She picked up the pace and danced away from the curses being thrown haphazardly her way. Coloured jets of lights ricocheted off the walls and left craters in the floor at her feet. Then Bellatrix did something incredibly stupid. She tripped. Tattered dress flying around her knees, chest nearly popping out of the corset and hair flying wildly into her eyes. A figure loomed over her and she glared angrily up at him placing her hands on the floor, ready to get up or dodge any nasty spells. Her wand had scattered near to one of the fireplaces in the Ministry. Floo powder was already in the flames. She looked up at him, eyes mad and boring into his own green ones. "You wouldn't kill a poor defenceless woman now would you? One who is on the floor and clearly upset would you? No of course you wouldn't. You don't have it in you to kill _anyone_. Especially me. Poor ickle baby Potter's going to go and run for help now 'cause the mean lady was picking on him." She laughed evilly, cackled and held her stomach as she found it absolutely hilarious and watched on in fascination as his chest heaved and the wand that was pointed at her heaving chest was unsteady.

"I will kill you bitch. Just watch me!" He shouted, anger rolling off him in potent red waves, thick enough to cut with a knife. His head whipped round and his non-wand hand reached up and clutched at his head. Voldemort was coming.

"See, I said a wimp like you couldn't kill a defenceless woman like me." And she scuttled backwards, grabbed her wand and disappeared into the roaring green flames. "Malfoy Manor." She whispered and watched the ministry explode with coloured lights.

Crawling out of the fireplace at Malfoy Manor, she met the disapproving glare of Narcissa.

"What are doing back so early?" She exclaimed. The chandelier above Bellatrix's head shook dangerously and she hastily hauled herself to her feet. "WELL? And where is my husband?" Her voice was shrill, ringing through Bellatrix's ears.

"Lucius is still in the ministry although I expect they will be back soon." Without further elaboration, Bellatrix left Narcissa to fret about her cold blooded husband.

Bellatrix wandered the cold stone corridors of the enormous manor house until she found her room. With her head hung low, she allowed herself to let a tear slip and she cast several charms around the room so no one would enter or hear her. The tears streamed down her face mixing with her black eye makeup and allowed the makeup to streak her face. Her pale face was black and white when she looked in the mirror and her eyes were bloodshot and red. Looking herself sternly in the eye she spat out "How could you let that brat get the better of you? You don't go soft on kids. You're a Black for God's sake. GET A GRIP" The last three words were shouted and she smashed her fist into the glass of the mirror. It shattered around her hand and cut into the soft flesh. _I'm delicate really_ she thought bitterly. She watched as the blood dripped into her en-suite sink and mix with the running water, turning it a bright red. She looked at the state of her lashed hand and saw that they would definitely scar.

Then the images of her last boyfriend filtered into her mind. He made her bleed like that once. He would strangle her if he didn't get his own way, he would grip her arms so tight they left bruises they refused to disappear for days. He would scratch her till she bled or burn her with his wand to remind her that she was his. His hair would cover his eyes as they went dark, his lips would set into a grim line and all expression would be lost. Bellatrix remembered how her blood would run cold when she saw him like that, her face would be drained of what little colour it held and the dread would set in.

She was so deep in her flashback of the time he strangled her so she wouldn't break away from the kiss, that she didn't realise that she was bleeding all over her dress and she wasn't healing it.

She heard a knock at the door which snapped her out of her reverie. "Bellatrix?" Snape's voice filtered through the heavy oak door. There was a pause… Then another knock. She decided that she couldn't simply sit there or questions would most certainly be asked.

"Episkey" She muttered and the cuts healed over leaving faint white scars against her nearly white skin. She cleaned up the blood and went to open the door, remembering to undo all of the charms first.

"Bellatrix. You've been crying." He noted, hair long, lank and greasy, skin pasty and uneven, eyes boring into her own but his were cold and expressionless.

"Shit." She whispered as it dawned on her that her makeup wasn't just around her eyes anymore, it had dripped down with the salty tears leaving black lines.

"What's wrong with you Bellatrix?" He enquired, voice as cold and emotionless as ever.

"Just. Things… I don't trust you." She glared at him through her black fringe. "You're a traitor, keeping both sides happy. I'm surprised our dark lord hasn't killed you yet." She spat and turned her back to him with a stomp on the ground that broke the heel of her shoe.

"Don't act like such a child Bellatrix. You know I am keeping _their _side happy on his orders. I don't see you risking your neck every God damned day of your existence!" He shouted, grabbing her arm to spin her round. She froze in place. It was happening again. Her mind was reeling. Snape's grip didn't loosen and she started to panic, she could feel his fingers bruising her soft flesh, she could feel the grime on his hand rubbing off on his arm. She felt physically sick. _Calm down, _she told herself.

"You're untrustworthy." Her voice was quiet but full of loathing, unsteady and low. She jerked her shoulder forwards to break his grip and stumbled. "Now leave. You're an unwanted pest." Her voice was still low instead of her usual high tones, the loathing and the fear that was pooling in her eyes was hidden as she refused to face him. "Whatever those primitive Death Eaters think, I know. You definitely cannot be trusted. Now leave you bastard. Get your filthy hands Off Me And OUT OF MY ROOM!" She stormed forwards and slammed the oak door with an ear splitting crack.

Seething, Bellatrix apparated out of her room and into the garden. It was pouring down with rain so she sat on the muddy ground and wallowed in self pity. She didn't like killing innocents, nor did she like killing children, or killing at all. She hid behind the mask of "Crazy Bellatrix" so she didn't show her true feelings. Truth be known… She preferred the light side but was bound to the dark by the dark mark, by her thirst for power, by her blood.

The Black family have always been pretty messed up, for her to have killed her own cousin, one she actually admired for turning to the light side, she must be fucked up in the head. The grief of just having killed one of her own hit her as she sat in the garden, hair hanging limp and sticking to her face, dress muddy, bloody and soaked through. She stared at the sky, watching the rain fall. Oh how she wished she weren't there, how she wished thoughts of _him _would stop haunting her, memories taunting her from the edges of her mind. She was close to matching the crazy mask she had once given herself, it was like she played a character… but she was slowly becoming it. Insane.

She reached her hand up to feel the rain fall, cold and harsh against her palm and she lay down, mud seeping into her hair, but she didn't care. She was feeling, that was all that mattered, and for once, it wasn't pain, anger, fear or insanity. She had once felt love, but that was long ago, and when she hadn't felt love, she felt pain, great pain for she was beaten within an inch of her life countless times.

When the temperature started to drop and the rain turned to hail, Bellatrix rose, hugged her arms and strode towards the door and apparated back to the privacy of her room. Whoever's idea it was to house all of the death eaters in the Malfoy Manor must have realised that not all of the death eaters got along. Many fought and duelled in the hallways and some simply shouted and insulted each other, but either way, Malfoy Manor was _never_ quiet.

Through the thick oak door and the thick stone walls, Bellatrix could hear shouting, swearing, duelling. Attempting to block it all out, she showered, pulled her hair back into a sleek ponytail and her silk nightdress and scurried under the covers to try and sleep, but even through sleep could she escape his haunting voice.

_Pain flared in her head as it smacked against the black marble wall. He was stood over her, eyes hidden behind his hair. He pulled her in for a kiss and when she turned her cheek, he snaked one hand up her body making her skin crawl and grabbing her jaw, forcing her to face him. His lips crashed down on hers and she fought the rising bile. Her skin blossomed with bruises and her lips bled, her head ached from the force of being thrown against the wall. _

"_Bella. You love me don't you?" His voice was high and innocent, as if he hadn't just done that to her, that she wasn't hurting or bleeding. She nodded mutely having lost all use of her vocal chords due to fear. He grabbed her round the throat, smashed her against the wall and held her there, slowly cutting off her oxygen and the blood supply to her brain. Through gritted teeth, he spat at her. "I Said, You Love Me Don't You?" His eyes burned with anger and hers welled up. _

"_Yes." She managed to choke out. _

_He dropped her and she crumpled to the floor in agony, rubbing her throat, gasping for air. Her throat was slowly turning purple and her face was getting paler and paler, her hair fell into her eyes but she didn't have the strength to brush them away. _

"_Now come here bitch." He pointed to the bed. _

_Bellatrix stood up shakily and slowly and stumbled over to the four poster bed. He held a pair of handcuffs and a whip._

Startled, Bellatrix jumped awake and pulled the silken covers off her pale form. She waited to cool down and pulled off the nightdress that was clinging to her skin. She ran a bath with mainly hot water and jumped in. She hissed as the heat seeped into her body and coloured her skin red. She gritted her teeth through the mind numbing pain. She didn't move until the water was ice cold. She stood slowly and looked at her blistered skin in the shattered remains of the mirror. She walked forwards with bare feet, stepping on the glass, leaving streaked, red footprints in her wake. She hissed and gritted her teeth with every move she made. Her skin stung and her eyes watered.

She turned to examine the scars still prominent from the lashings she would receive from him. Though they were two years old, they would still occasionally bleed, and when they bled, they didn't stop for a long time. She'd bled so much once, that she passed out and someone found her, blood coating her, drying the clothes painfully to her skin. That person was her friend. That person was Mrs. Longbottom. One of the two she tortured into insanity, but it was for the best. They knew about her and she didn't need anyone finding out, so she made sure they could never tell. Not a soul.

For weeks she wandered round with haunted eyes, but now, she accepted what she had done, the terrible crime she committed, her eyes no longer held guilt.

**A/N: I hope you liked it, please review. I will try to update about once a week, this story won't have a massive amount of chapters like the weird one I have going at the moment and I have a plan in mind (For once). There could be anywhere between 3 - 10 chapters. If I draw it out, I may post more but I'm not sure because I have a minimum length in mind now for each chapter. Reviews will also inspire me to write more which means I would have longer chapters.. You guys give me ideas see? Whether you realise it or not, so Please Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Bellatrix's painful, bruised skin was bleeding profusely. He stood, rugged and dishevelled, over her, eyes glaring hatefully towards the back of her head. She was on her knees, handcuffed to the bed posts. Painful tears dripped down her face and her teeth sunk into her lip and drew blood as the crack of the whip against her back reopened old wounds. Her back arched with the force of the metal, twisted wires slicing into her flesh. She fought a scream. Her wrists were bleeding where she had struggled against the magically reinforced metal. The more she struggled, the more pain she felt._

"_You are mine." He hissed in her ear. "Show me obedience and I will show you mercy and love." _

_The sound of his voice near her, the tickle of his breath on her neck made her skin crawl. How could she once have loved this seemingly vulnerable man?_

With the flashback still fresh and painfully vivid in her mind, Bellatrix stumbled away from the mirror. Her hair was falling out of the ponytail she had previously crammed it into. Her skin was still red and painfully blistered. Walking with her head hung low, she perched on the end of her bed and thought back to her husband.

The predicament was strange. Bellatrix was cheating on her husband with Him. He then killed Mr. Lestrange and expected Bellatrix to thank him for it. She was madly in love but that love soon diminished when he started showing his true colours.

It started off slowly, she didn't think that was abuse until it escalated and her secret friends found out… They showed her that it was abuse. That it wasn't right. That she shouldn't have to stand for it.

It started with that first kiss with her husbands corpse lying at her feet…_ She went to pull away but he pressed her into the wall, not allowing her to go. She took in a big gasp of air and his lips crashed back down upon hers. Once more she tried to pull away to breathe and he pressed_ _his forearm against her thin, delicate, lace adorned throat. He ripped the lace choker off her neck cutting into the white skin. She gasped and he bit down painfully on her lip for gasping. But what else could she do to get away? He was forceful, he was strong, he was ruthless. And stupidly… She loved him._

Bellatrix blinked as daylight streamed through her window. She must have been stood, staring into the broken remains of the mirror, bleeding, for a longer time that she thought.

The flashbacks were coming to her stronger now, and more frequent, and each time, she lost a little bit more of herself. They were painful, to know that she was pretty much responsible for her husbands death and that she had cheated on him even though her wedding vows vowed otherwise.

She was drawn to power. That's why she was drawn to Rodolphus in the first place. That and he was dark and sinister, yet funny and loving towards her. He made her feel so special but she just couldn't escape the irresistible pull of the light side. _He_ was powerful, _he_ was also all of those.

She could still remember Rodolphus's death.

_He bit down on her neck and Bellatrix giggled the insane little giggle that both men were drawn to. Rodolphus heard this outside the door. He was supposed to be away doing a job for you-know-who but he finished it and came back early so as to see his wife. When Bellatrix, His Bellatrix got sexual, she would growl. Rodolphus heard it and blasted the door down only to find her in bed with Him._

_They both had quick reflexes but His were a lot faster than Rodolphus's and he shot the fatal green jet of light at her husband. She screamed and watched as his limp and lifeless body fell to the floor in an undignified heap._

"_What have you done?" Her voice shook as her eyes filled with tears and she tried to push him away…_

Bellatrix snapped out of it. She splashed ice cold water on her face and removed the dried black makeup. She felt a little better until she looked down at the state of her skin. She felt betrayed by her own body, as if her body had done this to itself without her mind's intervention, as if her body wanted her mind to know how delicate she really was.

She wasn't as brave as she made out to be, again, that was the insanity mask. The one she clung to desperately when she was fighting at the ministry, or when she tortured her only real friends. The guilt of that washed over her again and she felt dirty. She thought she had accepted it, but obviously, all these flashbacks had made her mind more confused that it was in it's normal state. Her skin was crawling. She felt like she needed to peel off every layer of skin that clung to her delicate frame if she were to ever feel clean again.

She ran her hands down the painful blisters that lines her most delicate area's. Her chest was particularly sore and each touch felt like hell but it made her feel like she was paying for all the mistakes she had made. Her nerves were alight but to Bellatrix, it felt like it was cleansing her from the inside out and that soon, she may turn into the burning picture of hell she felt she deserved.

Slowly, she picked up her wand and healed her painful, still bleeding feet. She fixed the shattered mirror but that did not fix her dreams. She healed the worst of the most visible blisters and walked over to her walk-in closet that contained many gothic dresses that she had a liking for. She selected a long sleeved, black corseted dress and spent the usual ten minutes lacing it up and making the bottom half lie properly. The sun was high in the sky now so she braved exiting the room only to be met by curious glares and foul language as the Death Eaters continued with their normal, violent disagreements.

A cold voice appeared behind her ear that made her jump and wish she hadn't left the safety of her room.

"Well, well, well, you finally decide to grace us with your presence I see. So why were you shouting at me again?" Snape's drawling voice sent horrible shivers down her spine and made her feel ready to throw up.

"You are a cowardly weasel and you don't deserve to be a Death Eater." Her voice was the same intense low that it had been the other day and he found that quite sexy. "Stop antagonising me Severus and stay well out of my way."

Her eyes flashed dangerously at him when she turned to meet his expressionless, cold gaze. His pasty, unpleasant face broke out into an evil smirk. "Antagonising you?" His voice held a mocking that suggested Bellatrix really was out of her mind and belonged in a white jacket in a padded cell. "You are clearly not right Bellatrix. I am no antagonist. I know the reason you hate me."

Her voice was low. "Oh yes? Do tell me why that is." She looked at him menacingly through narrowed eyes. Her pupils were small and deadly. If only looks could kill… Snape would be six feet under a thousand times over.

Snape took a step back and crossed his arms. Bellatrix allowed herself to breathe gently so she didn't inhale the grease dripping off his lank hair. He clearly hadn't showered for days.

"You're jealous that I'm on the light side and the dark." His voice was serious, low and almost a whisper so no one else would hear him. His eyes held a secret knowing and she made an involuntary gasp.

"I am not jealous of a cowardly twat like you Severus. What you think you may know is wrong. You don't know me. No one does." With that she turned on her heel and walked away, breathing a sigh of relief at being away from him, breathing clean air and trying to stop the dizziness in her head. It was true. She was jealous. She very much wanted to be on the light side but she had obligations here at the dark side. She was tied by the mark. She was tied by blood. Her eyes darkened as she felt her mark burn. She looked around at everyone else was carrying on as normal. Looks like the Dark lord wanted to see her privately. That was never a good thing. This meant it was serious.

She held her hands to her face and allowed the insanity mask to slip slowly back into place as she clamped her hand the warm skin of her forearm, on her mark and apparated away.

With a loud resounding crack, Bellatrix appeared in front of none other than the Dark Lord himself. She felt a wave of fear wash over her, but her mask didn't let it show. She wanted the Dark Lord to approve of her, and she knelt on the floor to bow before him and kiss the ground at his feet. Rising slowly to her feet she heard him hiss at her so she concentrated on what he was saying. "I need you, Bellatrix, to capture someone for me. Can you do that Bellatrix?"

She nodded mutely and her mask grinned. Inside, in the hidden part of her, she felt the terror creep into her bones.

Satisfied with her response, he whispered a name into her ear. "Hermione Granger."

"But why that little mudblood bint, my lord?" Her eyes widened. An involuntary motion that expressed her confusion and shock. Inside, she was cringing at the use of the word bint for such a young, pure, girl. She had met the amazing Hermione Granger. She was an amazingly smart witch.

"She is the brains of the _golden trio. _Without her, getting to Harry Potter will be easy."

"What, may I ask, do you wish to do to her, my lord?" Her voice shook an imperceptible amount as the fear coursed through her.

"Break her." The glint in his eye was obvious. He planned to have her scarred in more ways than one. The innocent little girl would no longer be innocent and she would hate herself, possibly to the point of suicide.

"Is there a deadline, my lord?" She asked, hoping to quaver in her voice didn't give her away.

"No, as long as I get her away from those two dunderhead idiots before I start war at Hogwarts…" He snickered darkly and looked down his non existent nose at her. "You may go. I suggest you try first… visiting the forest of Dean."

He pointed to the fireplace that was glowing green and she clearly spoke the words "Forest of Dean" And was whipped away before she could break down from the weight of the task she had been given. The dark lord will no doubt be keeping tabs on her so she would have to be clever about this.

Bellatrix wandered for an hour and by luck, saw Hermione Granger getting water to drink from a near by river. Her family were camping a few hundred yards away. She snuck up behind her and tried hard not to make her jump. "Hermione."

The girl span round, wand in hand, shaking and eyes fearful. Bellatrix raised both hands to show that they were empty and she meant no harm. Hermione slowly lowered her wand but her grip did not relax.

Whispering, Bellatrix kept the mask down so she could see the sincerity in her eyes. "Hermione, I'm here to help you, Voldemort wants you captured and unspeakable things done to you, but I can prevent that, I'm on your side Hermione."

Her voice shook. "Prove it. I have no reason to trust you." Her eyes were still full of fear and her defence stance never changed. The forest of Dean was just starting to get dark and the light filtered through the summer forest with difficulty.

"Hermione. I can't prove it but being looked after by me, who can explain so much to you has to be better than being _raped_ by _disgusting _Death Eaters and forced to do things you wish you never had done. Just come with me, I can hide you, I can provide for you.." She took a hesitant step forwards and held on to Hermione's shaking, tense arm. "Relax and come with me."

Hermione nodded as a few tears escaped her leaking, wide, chocolate brown eyes.

Bellatrix took her by the hand and apparated away.

When the young girl opened her eyes, she was surprised to see a cottage, well kept, small and out in the countryside. Bellatrix asked if she liked it. "It's pretty yes, but is it safe?" The fear was evident in her voice as it shook uncontrollably, so close to cracking.

"Safe enough. No one but myself and now you have ever seen it." Bellatrix felt a strange surge of compassion towards the curly haired girl.

They stepped inside and the immaculately clean cottage and Hermione smile and then slumped to the floor in tears. Alarmed, Bellatrix asked what was wrong.

"Why does Voldemort want me raped? Why can't I be with Ron and Harry? When am I going to see my parents again? What are they going to say?" Tears rolled down her face as she whispered the last one. "Why am I trusting you?"

Bellatrix opened her mouth and sat down beside the girl. The soft light bounced off them both from the small windows in the ceiling and each tear that rolled down the sweet girls face was lit up and shone like a crystal ball.

"Voldemort is an evil, twisted man. He wants to break you, he wants to make it so you can't help Harry defeat him. You may not see them for a while but you will see them again. What are they going to say? Well I quickly modified their memories so they think that you are at the Burrow with Ron. You're trusting me because I can help and I believe you can help me too." He voice was silky and low as she tugged on the sleeves of her dress.

Hermione eyed Bellatrix's arms and noticed many scars, many blisters… "Healing?" She whispered.

Bellatrix nodded.

"Self inflicted wounds cannot be healed." She whispered.

Bellatrix simply nodded again.

"But I can teach you new things and if I get hurt… you can help me. Think of me as a big sister." She smiled warmly.

"But I thought you were crazy?" Hermione laughed nervously, tears still creeping down her pale, freckled face.

"Don't worry. I'm not really, now you look like you could need sleep.." She led the girl upstairs and conjured a black silk nightdress. "Slip into this, if you need me just call my name." She walked out the door and cast a charm on Hermione. Just so she could apparate back to the cottage when she was needed. The room was warm, well lit, with a four poster bed with black silk sheets covering it. She did as she was told and found that despite being scared out of her wits and in an unfamiliar house with a woman she trusted without a real reason… She fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Crack_. She apparated back to her room in Malfoy Manor. The usual screams and shouts could be heard for the hallway just outside her door. When she heard the shouting, she drifted into yet another flashback.

"_You stupid Bint!" He would shout when she didn't want to do something. "Get here right now and get on your knees!"_

_His face was murderous, his eyes were dark and hidden. He grabbed her already badly bruised arms and pushed her to the floor. Her head cracked off the cold stone._

_Blood. Blood was clotting her hair and running down her face. _

"_DO AS I SAID!" He shouted, grabbing hold of her wild hair and ramming himself into her mouth. She gagged and tried not to throw up as he relentlessly shoved himself into her throat. He tasted foul and she tried to bite down but when she did, he pushed in further making her feel worse. She felt most used when his liquid poured down her throat and she felt it. She wanted nothing better than to swallow bleach._

**A/N: I kind of got a little side tracked in the middle there but I hope you liked it and are willing to review? This chapter is longer than the first for which I am incredibly proud. I think this story may have about … 5 chapters overall. But at this length that isn't so bad. Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Bellatrix?" Hermione's voice was tentative as it called out to the empty darkness. Night was fast approaching and her stomach made a pitiful growling sound.

She apparated away from her room and to the small cottage to see her, but she ran to the well stocked kitchens of Malfoy Manor for food first. She took with her an apple, a few sandwiches and some pumpkin juice.

When she appeared just outside the cottage and saw Hermione at the window, she couldn't help but smile.

She opened the door and silently stepped in and placed the food and drink on the table. She walked upstairs and stopped just outside the room she used to share with Rodolphus, and then Him.

As she thought about that, another flashback hit her.

_Bellatrix's eyes stung and watered as his hand whipped across her face. _

"_Tell me you love me!" He shouted._

"_I love you." She wept and was horrified when she realised it was true._

"_Good. Now then princess. Strip off." His eyes were a hungry green as they roamed her black dress, undressing her with his eyes. _

_With shaky hands, she reached behind her back and pulled on the bow at the bottom of the corset. The back of her dress hung open and she reached for the zip that kept the skirt half up, but he got too impatient and ripped it off her with a growl. _

_He took in the sight of her stood there, in a thong, legs akimbo to keep her balance. The tears rolled down her cheeks as she rubbed the sore skin of her hips where the zip cut in as he split it open. Blood welled at the edges of the fresh cut. He eyed her and pulled her to him roughly, pressing her up against him. _

_She felt violated. She should only do things she wanted to feel comfortable… but he didn't want her to feel comfortable. He wanted to feel satisfied. _

_She felt him pressing solidly into her stomach through his jeans and she quivered with fear. She knew how much something that big could hurt._

_He groped her chest without pleasuring her at all. He simply wanted to pleasure himself. _

_He lifted her up and pressed her back against the door…_

"Bellatrix! Are you alright?" Hermione asked, startled at the blank expression on her face as she stared at the door, completely lost in herself.

"Yes thank you I'm fine. I'm fine. You're food is on the table in the living room. I'm just going out to stock the fridge, the wardrobe and the bathroom. Keep this place clean and I'll keep you safe." With that she turned her back and walked off, black heels clicking confidently on the stone floor.

She couldn't risk being seen in Diagon Alley as she wasn't supposed to be back from her 'mission' yet. Instead, she apparated to Italy and gathered supplies. She picked up nothing but the finest silk, some dresses, food, cleaning products and lady things.

Apparating back to the cottage, arms laden with supplies, she pushed the door open and dropped the bags upon bags onto the black leather sofa.

The living room was painted a light blue with black accessories. The small chandelier was even draped with black agate crystals. Hermione gasped as she saw the amount of things she had bought with her. Rummaging through the bags, Bellatrix pulled out a hanger with a black, knee high, silk dress that was casual yet comfortable with criss-crossing spaghetti straps and a pair of flat black ballet pumps that had ribbons that would twist up her pale legs. It had a slightly gothic edge to it, but it wasn't over the top like Bellatrix normally was.

"I only buy the best." She smiled and handed it over for her to try on, hands caressing the silky material.

The younger girls eyes lit up as she ran off to the bathroom.

"_Wear it. Go on, put it on, I bought it especially for you." He grinned evilly and handed over the bag. _

_She pulled out the small PVC suit that had holes for the nipples, stomach and most of the back was missing. Bellatrix was horrified but laboriously pulled it on. _

_She felt incredibly uncomfortable and exposed as she stood there with his eyes raking over her curves. He groped her, hands making her feel worthless and grimy. She wanted her skin to be clean, she wanted to be out of the restraining suit. She wanted to feel loved, and she used to… but not any more._

"_Turn around and bend over." He told her. "Now!" He shouted when she didn't respond. _

_She turned around and bent over, bracing herself the footboard of her bed. She heard footfalls behind her and then she felt him push into her. She wasn't ready. _

_She screamed._

"What do you think?" Hermione waltzed into the room holding the skirt of the dress and spinning round in circles, watching as it fanned out around her. She smiled gleefully.

"Stunning." Bellatrix responded. "Every now and then, we will go out but we will transfigure you… Not too much mind, but enough that the Death Eaters don't recognise you or disturb us." She smiled gently, eyes sad. She really didn't think that either of them would be alive for long. Her hair was changed to a black and her skin was turned paler. Her eyes were framed with long black lashes that kissed her cheeks when she blinked. Her eyes turned from a chocolate brown to bright emerald green. Her eyebrows arched gracefully and her lips were a few shades darker.

"Perfect." Bellatrix stated. She looked like the sister she never had. Handing her a black lace choker, Bellatrix searched for a hair pin to twist her hair around before taking Hermione's hand, placing it in the crook of her arm and opening the door.

Of course Bellatrix didn't do things by half and asked Hermione if there was any particular food she liked. Hermione just shrugged. "I do like pizza…"

Her stomach growled angrily at her. She winced.

Bellatrix looked at her once. "Take a deep breath." She muttered and turned on her heel. There was a tug behind Hermione's navel and Bellatrix dragged her, spinning, in side along apparation. Hermione blinked and struggled to breath and the hot air hit her like an iron fist to the chest. She coughed a few times and glared at the moon that was casting its silvery glow over the pair, bleaching the landscape black and white. Bellatrix had taken Hermione to Italy.

Hermione had never been to Italy before and she was stunned by the simple beauty of the sloping, aged city.

Bellatrix pulled Hermione along in a brisk walk, heels clicking on the pavement. Hermione's footfalls were almost silent, like she were merely a ghost at Bellatrix's side. Men in doorways of pubs turned to stare at them in wonder as they glided past them. One man had to physically shut his mouth with his hand as he stared in shock. They looked stunning. Almost like two succubae.

The glint in that strangers eye brought forward more memories that caused Bellatrix stop in her tracks and be dragged into another flashback that Hermione couldn't bring her out of, no matter how hard she tried or how panicked she seemed.

"_Come in here sweetie." He cooed through the door. She heard drunken laughter the other side of the solid oak door. There was more than one person in there. She pulled her long coat tighter around her body to prevent any skin exposure and heaved it open._

_The stench of alcohol assaulted her nose and the smoke made her cough. Holding her dainty hand over her mouth, she stumbled into the room._

"_Stand over here." He gestured to his side and the other drunk wizards who sat around the tabled stared at her with unashamed hungry eyes. _

"_Now, how can we see how beautiful she is if she's got all of that material covering her up?" The one man to his right shouted. _

"_How true." He nodded. "Bellatrix, come on then, take it off."_

_She shrugged off her coat apprehensively. _

"_Take off more. They need to see flesh to appreciate your beauty." He laughed cruelly, drunkenly. _

_He stood up and yanked at her clothes harshly, bruising her pale skin without a second thought. He gripped her arms tightly. Too tightly. _

_Her ripped clothes fell to the floor and she stood there, naked, ashamed, bruised and violated. Drunken eyes took in her form as she hastily tried to cover herself up with her small hands. The glint in their eyes made it obvious as to what was about to happen. _

_Her screams echoed off the stone walls. _

Snapping back to it, Bellatrix dabbed at her watering eyes, careful not to smudge her makeup.

"Are you okay?" Hermione worried, whispering and dragging her into an alley out of the way of the curious stares and the one man that was about to walk forwards.

"Yes yes. Just a flashback that's all." She shook her head and took Hermione's hand and dragged her into the Pizzeria across the moonlit street.

The smell of Mozzarella wafted through the open door and the smell of Oregano mingled with it. Hermione spun round, wide eyed, at all of the pizza's being made. They were prepared on a circular counter that curved around the room. The two chefs were spinning dough on their fingers and tossing toppings onto salads. A small crowd gathered to watch but the majority just sat on the small round tables in the centre, watching on with mild interest as they dug into their food. A waitress in a very short skirt bustled round, bending over to flash perverts as she cleaned the tables and glided around with plates piled on her arms.

Another waitress skipped over to them and asked Bellatrix something in Italian. She replied in the same fluid tongue and turned to me and whispered in English, "What pizza would you like?"

Hermione hesitated before she whispered back, "Can I just have a Margarita please?"

Nodding, she turned back and chatted happily with the pretty waitress as she showed us to our table. As she turned away to talk to the chefs, Hermione took in the pixie cut of her hair black hair and how that emphasized her nearly golden eyes.

"What's on your mind?" Bellatrix asked, taking in the wonder on her face.

"Well. You really don't do things by half do you?" She giggled and glanced around, still staring in wonder.

With a full stomach, Hermione's eyes started to droop so Bellatrix took her to the bathroom to cool her down and wake her up a bit. They both needed cheering up so they were heading to a club that she went to with _him_ before it turned nasty.

Hermione asked for Bellatrix to redo her makeup so she flicked her wand and darkened the eyeliner and removing the smudges, topping up the concealer to hide her constant blush and emphasized her eyes.

Hermione tugged on the ribbons of her shoes and Bellatrix sneakily shortened both of their dresses.

They looked in the mirror.

Looking like that, Hermione felt older, more confident, as she would never see any of the people she was about to meet again, and she felt like she could fly.

Bellatrix smiled and pulled her along to the club that was a few streets away. They glided almost silently down the streets despite Bellatrix wearing six inch heels.

The criss-crossing spaghetti straps on Hermione's dress stuck to her as she slowly overheated so to cool her down, Bellatrix chuckled and transfigured them into cold chains.

Hermione jumped a little but sighed in relief as her back cooled. The club was in sight now. It was small but busy and quite tightly packed with bumping and grinding bodies. The music was loud and the foreign words confused Hermione but she felt her steps fall into the beat.

Standing in the doorway, most people stopped their dancing and turned to see the two sexy women. Whispered passed around and Bellatrix sashayed forwards and Hermione followed but concentrated more on not falling over.

She watched the eyes look her up and down and the smiles of appreciation on their faces. She smiled and joined Bellatrix at the bar.

_**A/N: I hope you liked it. More on its way :) **__**Please review… Please?**_

_**Constructive criticism please? Much appreciated. **_


	4. Chapter 4

There was a lot of bumping and grinding going on as they both danced with several different partners. Those who dared, those with enough confidence cupped Hermione's plentiful backside to pull her even closer. It excited her in a way she was unfamiliar with, a heat pooling in her stomach. But when they tried to slip their hands up her legs and under her dress, she stomped on their foot and delivered a harsh punch in either the gut or the manhood.

Bellatrix was also on the receiving end of a lot of male attention, much to the dislike of the many pretty females in the room. But they were all blonde and she knew that men always wanted someone a little bit different to play with.

She worked her charm on many men and they bought her endless streams of muggle drinks. Bellatrix drank them but never got tipsy. The men didn't understand it.

Hermione didn't accept any drinks. Being inexperienced with alcohol, in a strange country, with strange men… It was bound to cause trouble in some form.

One man, however, caused Bellatrix to have another flashback. So she froze in place and drifted out of it when he hugged her and pulled her in, hungrily. Exactly the way _he_ used to.

_He pulled her close, clothes were ripped, again. The bed frame wouldn't stand much more of this torture. The twisted Iron roses had been mangled from him tying her up, from him gripping onto them as he thrusted, usually painfully, inside her._

_Often she had to fight him off to stop the pain, he mistook her cries as pleasure and her screams as ecstasy, he mistook her fighting him as trying to get control of him, but he liked to be dominant. Her efforts to push him away were futile because he would press closer, thrust harder, showing her who was in control. _

_Bellatrix started to cry, tears streamed from her eyes._

"_What's wrong now?" He snapped._

"_It hurts." She whimpered._

"_Good." He replied and carried on with his ministrations, uncaring about how much it hurt, the amount of agony she was in. Her hips were often bruised as was a lot of her pale skin._

Snapping out of it, she ran off the loo's without even apologising to the man who was confused, trying to talk to her. Hermione saw her freeze and bolt, so she followed after her.

Bellatrix pressed her back to the wall and sank to her knees. She sighed and looked up as Hermione entered.

"Are you alright?" The young girl asked hesitantly. Bellatrix thought about her answer. In truth, she wasn't alright. She was scared. The flashbacks were getting more frequent. Stronger. More vivid. Almost like the pain was real.

"I'm fine." She whispered, defeated. She wasn't about to admit that she might be vulnerable. No. She was a Black. That would never happen.

"You don't look fine." She said bluntly, joining her on the floor. "What are with all of these flashbacks anyway? Have you always had them?"

Bellatrix shook her head and readjusted the pins in her hair to let a few curls fall loose. "They've only come on recently but they're getting worse. I'll be fine. I always am."

Hermione let the matter drop but she could see in her eyes, that she was not fine. Hermione had always been good at reading people.

Taking a deep breath, Bellatrix pulled herself to her feet and offered Hermione a hand up. She didn't take it but got up and took her hand to lead her to the mirrors.

"Look in the mirror. What do you see?" She asked.

Bellatrix saw everything she was, everything she wasn't… And she saw it all with such disturbing clarity that she went rigid in shock, sucking her breath in through her teeth.

"What do you see Bellatrix?" Hermione pressed, both curious and demanding.

"A broken woman. A woman who is going to hell for all of the hurt and strife she has caused in both her own life and the lives of those around her." Her breath came out as the barest of whispers but a whisper filled with such emotion and power that Hermione forgot how to breath for a second, the pain was evident and that stunned her. Who knew that behind that cold and crazy mask… was a woman who felt like she was doomed to burn in the pits of hell for the rest of eternity… living as if she was already there? Bellatrix let her eyes fall to the floor, refusing to meet the dead brown eyes of her reflection. She stood there, perfectly still, barely breathing, not thinking. She was an empty shell. A carcass as she had lost the will to live. The only thing she was living for now, was to keep Hermione safe, for the light side.

Burning… That's how she felt and that triggered yet another flashback.

"_Hey Bella! Come in here for me, I have something I want you to do for me." His voice rang out with a hint of smugness. She imagined him smirking and imagined what he wanted from her. _

_She slowly walked into the room and shuddered when she saw the candle that had nearly burnt out, wax still liquid._

"_Strip off." He ordered. Authority rang out in his voice and with trembling hands undid the clasp at the top of her dress and pulled the zipper. The satin material pooled at her feet._

"_Lie down." Another order that she shakily… hesitantly carried out. She took in a shaky breath as her head hit the pillow and her hands stayed rigid at her sides. She saw his trousers twitch as he got excited and the hot wax spilled over her stomach and breasts. _

_Then came the screams._

Bellatrix hitched up her dress at the side and showed Hermione one of the scars left by the hot wax.

"See? Burning." And with that she dropped the edge of her dress and walked back to face the onslaught that was a crowded bar with grinding, sweaty bodies and repulsive guys with slutty moves to try and get laid.

Hermione's face was flushed and she was panting when they decided that enough was enough and Bellatrix took Hermione by side-along-apparation back to the cooling cottage in England.

Able to breath again in the clean, fresh, cool air that wasn't tainted by the smell of other people, of overpowering perfumes or by beer. Hermione gulped the air down like someone who has just breathed properly after holding their breath for a minute.

They walked into the little cottage and were confronted by the mass of shopping bags that were piled on the floor, on the couch and the table. They groaned in unison and Bellatrix flicked her wand and the bags sprung up, lined up, and floated behind her as she lead Hermione into an unfamiliar room. Obviously, the room had been magically manipulated as the sheer size should have surpassed the house itself.

In the room were rails. Lots of them. Each row was filled with many hangers laden with clothes. Many of them were exquisite black dresses in every material that you can think of.

Even just a black dress made of netting.

The back wall was full of shoes. Different colours, styles and materials… Hermione gasped.

Bellatrix made some complex wand movements and the garments flew out of each bag and either joined the racks or the shoes that were on hooks on the walls. The bags folded themselves up and stacked themselves neatly into the corner.

Hermione decided to wander and let her mouth fall open in astonishment at some of the outrageous dresses.

One she saw was risqué but she fell in love with it immediately. It brought a whole new meaning to the term 'Little Black Dress'.

Extremely low cut at the front, and there was virtually nothing to the back other than a few criss-crossing straps holding the dress together. It was high enough up the leg that it just came to the bottom of her bum cheeks and there was a spilt that went from the right edge of the dress (Where the leg _should_ be) up to the top of the hip. This was just to prove that there was no underwear involved but it would have to be taped to her… She didn't fancy flashing people.

She looked over her shoulder at Bellatrix who wore a satisfactory smile and said "If you want to try it on, there's a changing room in the far corner." Hermione wandered over and picked up a pair of shoes like the pair she wore but the ribbons were long enough to reach the middle of her thighs, and she skipped to the little room to change with a cheeky smirk on her face and a confident glint in her usually innocent eyes.

The thin material hugged her curves and emphasized all the right areas. She fell more in love with it than before and she couldn't wait to wear it out.

Bellatrix remembered the first dress that she wore with _him_ and she fell into the jaws of another vicious flashback.

"_You look lovely Bellatrix. Where does Rodolphus think you are?" He grinned down at her._

"_He thinks I'm with Narcissa and Lucius." Her eyes were half closed as she concentrated on walking and not tripping over the beautiful long, midnight blue dress._

"_Ahh. At Malfoy Manor. I see. Where would you like to go?" His eyes were slightly amber but mostly a brown that flashed red in different lights. _

"_How about…" She thought for a moment. "Spain?"_

_He nodded and watched her fluid motions. He was walking her to a spot from which they could apparate out. _

_He long dress kissed the floor as she walked. Her long, pale leg, wrapped in black silk in a criss-crossing formation as a ballerina's shoe would, peeked out from behind the slit. It hugged her curves and created them where they lacked. The strap sat behind her neck and just over her bare shoulders. The neckline was straight and gave the barest hint of cleavage which he wished was bare and under his hands already._

_Reaching the alleyway, they turned down it and apparated them both out. _

_She was expecting to go to Spain, but they turned up in a hotel. Confused, she went along with him as he booked them into the honeymoon suite. _

_He dragged her up the stairs with a ferocity that scared her and he began to grope her before they were in the comfort of the room. _

_She shivered and bit down on her lip. She didn't mind being rough every once in a while, but usually he was such a gentle lover, it was just surprising to see this desperate… eager side of him._

"What do you think Bellatrix?" Hermione came out and Bellatrix was stunned. She looked beautiful with the straps twisting so far up her legs and the dress (if you could even call the small piece of material that) was just perfect on her slight frame.

"You look perfect, but come on, take it off. You can wear it tomorrow but now, you need your sleep. You're yawning away over there."

Hermione sighed and her shoulders slumped forwards as her mouth opened in a jaw-wrenching yawn.

"Maybe you're right." She got out before another bout of yawns hit her full force. She hung up the dress and pulled on a nightdress that was in the room, ready.

Bellatrix's eyes were slightly unfocused as she led Hermione back up to her room.

Bellatrix walked, in a daze, to the garden where she apparated out and to her own, empty, depressing, lonely, cold room.

Mechanically, she changed, showered and fell into her bed which creaked with age as it hit the wall.

Her eyes closed and the nightmares started.

**A/N: Not much left to be completely honest but please… Review. You know you want to. Constructive criticism?**


	5. Chapter 5

Being pushed off the edge of the bed and onto the floor in her dream was what woke her from her fitful sleep causing her to sit up abruptly. Her hair was tangled as she tried to brush it out of her sleepy eyes with shaking hands. She hissed as she pulled the hair taught to break up the knots before giving up and flinging her legs out from the covers and standing up.

_Whump. His fist connected with her eye, making her cry out in agony and water. She felt around the puffy skin and winced when she pressed her gentle fingers against her shattered eye socket. "Get. Out." She muttered. Her voice nearly dead but holding just enough venom to make him turn his back to her. _

"_I don't have to do anything you say you petulant wench." His voice was flat. Holding no emotion for her. And to think he loved her!_

Snapping back to reality, she realised the time. Only 3 o'clock in the morning. She only got into bed half an hour earlier.

"Not getting enough sleep. That's what my problem is." She muttered to herself before walking to inspect her body in the full length mirror. The moonlight streamed in through a small window above said mirror and bounced off her pale skin, bleaching it to an eerie, deathly white.

The scars, both old and recent, showed up, scar tissue shining against the dull tones of her own skin. She looked at her eyes. They were bloodshot and puffy from lack of sleep and the bruising under them was worse than it had ever been. Her eyes then drifted to her hair. Tangled and wiry on her head. She hadn't been able to maintain it properly with her head in such a state of disarray. Then she looked at her lips, bitten to shreds and constantly bleeding, scabbing and cracking…

She looked awful.

"_You won't leave me. After all. Who else would ever want your sorry little butt? Hmm?" He gripped her arms and dug his fingers into her skin. With one set of fingers still biting into her flesh, nails drawing blood, he snaked his hand up her arm, down her body and gripped a breast which he also squeezed hard. She cried out and he withdrew his hand only to bring it down again in a violent and painful punch. She screamed which then resulted in him letting go of her and slapping her, shoving her to the floor. _

"_Don't cry you weak, pathetic little bitch. Now get out of my face and Never threaten to leave me again."_

Bellatrix ran the bath and slipped her slight frame into it, lathering her painful skin carefully. She knew it was only a matter of time. She gently massaged the shampoo into her hair and scalp and closed her eyes.

_Bellatrix's head was under the scorching water. She couldn't breath and she was burning. She couldn't escape the pain. The heat seeped through her eyelids and scalded her eyes, she felt the need to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. _

_He pulled her head above the water and threw her at the sink._

_Catching herself, she ran the cold tap and drained the hot water and splashed it on her reddened, scalded and blistered face. The heat was burning deeper than just her flesh, it felt like the heat was slashing at her bones too. _

_She screamed._

She washed the soap suds away with the flashback and started to massage the much needed, scented conditioner into her hair, she ran it down to the ends of her hair and thoroughly washed it out. She wrapped a towel around her long hair to soak up the water. She, in a daze, pulled on a black dress, black flats and a little bit of makeup.

Without even so much as a second thought, she apparated to the cottage and opened the door on Hermione cooking croissants with jam.

"You look rough." Hermione noted.

"Yeah, well, this is what very little sleep does to you." Bellatrix sighed and sank into the much worn sofa in the front room.

"On the plus side, your hair looks a little more tamed now." Hermione handed her a croissant and stared at the door behind which lay the dress she so desperately wanted to wear.

Bellatrix saw her longing stare, popped the last of the croissant in her mouth and stood up, took her arm and marched her into the room, demanded she put the outfit on while changing into something similar herself.

Luckily, she changed quicker than the poor girl did and she had a flashback.

_His eyes were dark as his hands began to creep up her leg, under her clothes. "You know I love you don't you?" Came his raspy voice._

_Without hesitation "Yes, and I love you too." She answered._

_His touch was soft at first but soon turned into a vice like grip, around her neck. Just before she blacked out, he let go so that she was dizzy, confused, disoriented. He kissed her, immediately violating her mouth without even waiting for a response off her. Her was rough, bruising her lips with his and her jaw with his fingers. His tongue darted in and out like a snake as she gasped for breath. He bit her lip. Not sensually, but to cause pain and break through the skin to draw blood. So when he let go and carried on with is snake impressions, she made a split second decision and bit through the end of his tongue.. But she didn't consider the consequences…_

Coming around again, she stood in front of the mirror wearing a little black, but mostly chain, dress and her black stiletto heels. She shook her head wearily and barely registered Hermione walking out from behind the changing curtain.

The night passed in a blur. They were in a Spanish nightclub somewhere, but Bellatrix just stood out of sight and let Hermione enjoy this night. She knew, deep down, that neither of them had long left, Bellatrix was simply living to look after Hermione, but when Hermione was gone, there would be nothing left for the twisted broken woman standing in the corner…

She walked around a few times, eyes wild searching, Hermione was nowhere. Then Bellatrix's dark mark started to sear and she knew what had happened. She had been taken by _them_. That was it. It was all over for her.

"_Nobody will want you unless they need some, and are willing to pay." He whispered in her ear. She couldn't reply as she was gagged, tied up and blindfolded. _

_She heard someone else coming into the room and the bed springs creak. Then someone slapped her backside and she tried not to scream. _

_Then someone pushed into her. Granted they were only small, but it wasn't where she was used to… And tears slipped from her eyes silently. When the dirty, cheap twat left the room, he took out her gag, ripped off her blindfold but left her tied up._

_He screamed at her. "NOBODY WANT'S YOU!" And her slashed at her back with a knife. _

Tears were slipping silently from her eyes as the memory flashed in front of her eyes. Her makeup ran down her cheeks and she cast a notice-me-not charm on herself and walked into the toilets.

In a daze and without thinking, attempting to ignore the increasing pain in her left forearm as the Dark Lord grew angrier at her, she pulled a knife from her bag, walked lithely into a toilet cubicle and leaned against the door. She removed the charm and whispered to herself. "I loved you Remus. You were my wolf."

A young lady of about twenty was at the sink fixing her makeup when she heard a bang, like somebody stumbling into a cubicle and turned to see bright red blood seeping under the door congealing in black hair and ran out screaming in Spanish for someone to fetch help. But it was all too late.


End file.
